The Hunter and The Arrow
by SaMiLuCaS1954
Summary: Hunter was a project of Cadmus and never wanted the powers she was given. What happens when she meets the Young Justice Leauge? Or even meets our "loving" Red Arrow? Will a romance blossom, or will all hell be loose? Find out for yourselves in this little story.
1. Chapter 1

Running that's all I seem to be doing lately, trying to get away from everything; away from them. I've done things I'm not to proud of. I couldn't help it. I wasn't in control of what I was doing, but now I am.

I've been a project of Cadmus since I was five, that was 13 years ago, now I'm 18. (For those of you who are wondering I am a girl and I have platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and I'm roughly 5'7".) Being one of Cadmus' projects they did experiments one me; painful experiments. So because of Cadmus and their stupid experiments, I have powers. I have super strength, the ability to fly, telekinesis, enhanced senses, I can heal myself (but I'll still have scars), plus I can use any weapon there is perfectly, I can use it once and still be perfect with it, but none of these powers were worth all the pain and suffering I went through to get them.

Ever since I turned 13, Cadmus has sent me on missions to do their dirty work. The Justice League have been after me for years; all because of the things Cadmus made me do. Literally. I wasn't in control of anything I was doing. Every year, the day after my birthday, Cadmus would put a mind control device in my central nervous system to make sure I do as I'm told. I've been taken advantage of in more ways than I would like to admit. The things I've done are indescribable, from being a murderer to being used as a sex toy and punching bag, I've done it all. If I had the choice I wouldn't of done any of it; not even get these idiotic powers. These powers are just a reminder of what I've done and what Cadmus has made me do.

Last week was my 18th birthday, and that's when I decided it was time for me to escape; before they could put another mind controlling device in me again. I had a plan and it was going down that night. I got out of my pod without a problem. I walked down the hallways to the elevator. (Cadmus doesn't have any problems with me walking around at night, because of all the g-nomes around to tell on me if I did anything wrong.) I was walking toward the elevator when one of the scientists came up to me, "Hunter, what are you doing out this late at night?" I look toward the male scientist, "Oh I'm just stretching my legs out. I get stiff being cramped up in that tiny little pod," I give a little smile, "and besides you don't want me to complain all day tomorrow about how sore I am. Especially with it being a very special day." He smiles back, "I guess you're right, but don't stay out to late. We also need you well rested for tomorrow as well," and with that he turned around and walked away.

I get all the way to the first floor, and just as I'm about to open the door the alarm goes off. _I guess they figured out what I was doing after all_, I thought. I looked back toward the elevator and see hundreds of g-nomes and guards running toward me. They all surrounded me. I looked to my left and see the new leader of Cadmus and my abuser, Marcus, standing there shaking his head, "Hunter. Hunter. Hunter, you know you're not aloud to leave without our permission, so, wh-" I cut him off, "You mean without your little mind control chip in me." His head snaps up, and he walks toward, "You will not use that sort of tone with me," he slaps me hard across the face, "now you will do as you're told and go back to your pod to prepare for tomorrow. You ungrateful little bitch." If I hadn't been slapped a million times before by this lunatic; that slap might of hurt. I look straight into his eyes, "Ungrateful? What am I ungrateful for? These powers? No I never wanted them," I start walking forward; while he walked backwards, "Because of you I have the blood of hundreds of people on my hands, and you call me ungrateful!" I backed him up into the wall, "If anything you're the ungrateful one. You should be thanking me for the fact I haven't used these little powers you've given me to beat your little ass into the ground!"

I could see the terror in his eyes, but all a man really has is his pride, so, he did what he does best. He punched me. I could feel the blood trickle from my nose and onto my lip. I wanted to get my revenge right then and there, but all I did was glare and say, "You're nothing but a spineless bastard. You think just because you punch me you have power, you're wrong, and this is my goodbye to you," and I turned around and walked toward the door. Right before I opened the door I heard him say, "You're nothing but a weak little cunt." I slowly turned back toward him, "Fuck it." I flew across the room drew back my fist and connected it with his face. Blood everywhere, "Who's weak now," and with that I flew out of there.

Now like I said before, all I seem to be doing lately is running, and right now I'm running the Mini Justice League. They won't stop chasing after me. I'm a criminal; I guess it their job. As I'm running I look back to see Boy Wonder, Superboy, and Aqualad. I look forward again to see someone's fist slam into my face. Next thing I see is darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to an irritating headache, but it goes away fairly quickly. I sit up only to notice I'm in a hospital bed. I'm still dressed in my black long sleeved t-shirt, grey sweats, and red converse. I look around, and notice that I must not be in a normal hospital. Two of the four walls look like rocks. So, If I'm not I a normal hospital, then where am I? I look toward the door to see a boy, dressed in red and yellow spandex, walking back and forth in front of the door. I turn my body so my feet are dangling off the bed, and look down at the floor. This is it. There going to send me to prison, or worse exterminate me. To be honest I don't blame them. I would want to get rid of me too.

"Hey you woke up," I look to see the red-haired boy walking toward me, "I'm-" I cut him off, "Kid Flash. I know. Just like how I know every superhero there is. I'm a fan of you guys." He gave me a confused look, "You are... but aren't you one of the bad guys." I look back toward the ground. "Yes," I sigh, "but I never wanted to the things I did." "What do you mean," he sat down next to me on the hospital bed. "I'm a project of Cadmus. I've been under their control ever since I was five. They put a chip in me to make sure I didn't go rogue, and so I could do whatever they wanted me to," I look toward the speedster, "I never wanted to do any of it. From the killing to the experiments. I hated it all. I was 13 when I killed for the first time. I remember everything that happened. I could see and hear everything that was going on, but couldn't do a thing about it." I remained quite for a little bit and Mini Flash spoke up, "You said they did experiments on you?" "Yep and because of them I have powers. Flight, super strength, ability to heal myself, and a few others. I never wanted them though. The experiments would always cause me immense pain, and sometimes it'd get to be to much and I'd black out." I look down at the ground again. "How old were you when they started doing the experiments?" I scratched the back of my neck, "About six maybe a little younger."

I look back up and I could see the pity he had toward me in his eyes, then he smirked, "So you're a fan of us superheroes? Whose you're favorite?" I shook and laughed,"Speedy." His mouth hung open, "Why does everybody like him?" I just laughed, "Well one, he is undeniably sexy, and two, he doesn't need powers to be a hero." Kid Flash jumped out of his seat, "What do you mean he's sexy?! Have you not seen me, because I am way sexier than he will ever be!" At this point I'm holding my stomach laughing my ass off. "Well you should know he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." I snap my head up toward him, "Then what does he go by?" "Red Arrow." I sigh, "Oh well he's still my favorite." KF crossed his arms and started pouting, but soon his pout turn into a smirk, "So you're saying that Red Arrow, a.k.a. Mr. Moody, is your favorite even though he is the one that knocked you out and you ended up here?" My eyes widen in shock, but sadden after, "After all the stuff I've done; I deserved it." Kid Flash's eyes sadden as well at my words, "Hey now, like you said before you weren't in control. It's not your fault; it's Cadmus'," Kid sits back down next to me, "I'll see if I can talk Bats into not sending you to jail, and maybe even join the team."

I hug the speedster, "Thank you. Even if he says no, which is most likely, thank you." I try to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall, but fail. We pull apart and he smiles. "Now a beautiful girl like yourself doesn't need to cry," he says as he wipes away the tears from my face. "I'm not beautiful," I look away for a sec. only to look back and see kid flash talking on his comm, "Hey I need you to come down to the infirmary quick." He just smiles and looks at me. I was about to ask who it was when Boy Wonder ran into the room, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kid started laughing and looked at Robin, "Rob calm down nothing is wrong I just have a question." Robin sighed, "What is it?" "Do you think..." Kid looked at me. I was confused at first but realized why he looked at me, "Oh my name is Hunter." "Hunter," he looks back at Robin, " Do you think Hunter is beautiful?" Both Robin's and my eyes widen at the blunt question. I look at Robin and see his face, well the parts I can see, go little red before he spoke, "Um... well yeah. Gorgeous even. Why do you ask?" Kid Flash looks back at me, "Hunter doesn't thinks she is." Robin looks at me and asks, "Why? Have you not looked in a mirror lately?" I shook my had and looked away from the two boys, "Why would I want to look into a mirror when all I would see is a monster," I suddenly felt one of my urges, "How long have I been knocked out?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and look back to see Kid Flash with another sadden look on his face, "One, you're not a monster, and two, about two days why?"

TWO DAYS! I get punched in the face, and I get knocked out for two fucking days. I need them to leave so I can deal with my urge to... never mind I just need to be alone right now.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about a hour and my urge is getting stronger. I don't think I can take much longer before the memories start to come back. I don't even have the faintest idea where Kid Flash went and he left bird boy to look after me. I stopped paying attention when I felt my urge to- "Hey Hunter," I look up to see Kid Flash, "I have somebody who I'd like you to meet." I turn my attention to the dark figure near then door, "Hello Hunter," the one and only Batman says as he walks into the room, "Kid Flash here has told me much about you." I look over to KF and shake my head looking back toward the ground, "So he told you everything then?" Batman slowly walks toward me, "Well he has told me the basics of how you were never in control," I put my hands in my lap and stare at them, "he also asked me if you could become apart of the Young Justice team, so the question is, do you want to be apart of this team?"

"It's a nice offer, but you wouldn't want a murderer on the team," I say. _What am I saying of course I would love to be apart of the team; it's just that the team might not want me. Of course they wouldn't. Why would they, _I thought. Batman puts a hand on my shoulder, "Look it's the best choice you've got. Either you join the team, or go to jail. I'm giving you a choice, and a rarely do that." Kid Flash walks up to me, "Hey come on Hunter be apart of the team. It'll be really fun, and plus you'll get to see my sexy face everyday." I smirk and laugh a little, "I don't think that would be one of the pros to joining the team," Robin busts up laughing, Kid Flash's jaw drops, and I swear I saw Batman give a little smile, "but, fine I'll join." Kid Flash hugs me about to death and when he lets go I look back up to Batman and he says, "Okay then. Starting now you apart of this team. Robin will inform you later about everything about the team and what goes on here. You will also be living here at Mount Justice." _Oh so that's where I am. That would explain the rocky looking walls._ Batman walks out of the room leaving me once again with KF and bird boy. I hop off the bed and look at the boys, "So... Bats says I'm going to be living here, so, where am I going to be sleeping." Kid Flash raises his hand and starts jumping wildly up and down, "Ooh you'll be sleeping in your room. Duh!" I look at him confused, "My room I have hardly been here and I already have a room?" KF nods, "Yeah this place is huge. There is plenty of rooms so of course you get your own."

KF decided to take me to my new room. On the way there he rambles on about... I don't even know. I'm not paying attention. I keep looking around at my surroundings. _This place is amazi- oof. _Great, I ran into something and fell on my ass. I stand up and dust myself off, "Hey look I'm sor-" "You need to watch where you're going," I deep voice says. I glace toward the origin of the voice and see Spe-Red Arrow dusting himself off. I blush when I realize it was him I ran into, "Look I was trying to apologize for running into you, but since you're being such a jerk about it never mind." "I don't need your worthless apology," with that he pushed pass me knocking his shoulder into mine. I look down at the ground, "What's his problem?" I look up at KF. He is of course laughing his ass off at the misfortune, "I told you he was Mr. Moody." Kid Flash's laugh is too contagious and I start laughing with him.

We finally stop at in front of a door. KF opens the door, "And welcome to your new room!" I walk in and see a normal twin size bed, a nightstand with a desk lamp, and a bathroom to my right. I never forgot about my urge it only got stronger, "Hey I'm going to use the bathroom come get me when there is food." "Okay. I'll leave you to it then. See ya." I look behind me to see KF gone and the door shut closed. I quickly head into the bathroom and close the door behind me. The bathroom is your average bathroom. Toilet, sink, cabinet with a mirror above the sink, and shower/bathtub. I take a seat on the edge of the bathtub. I pull up the sleeve on my left arm. I lift my right foot up and see the object I duck taped to the bottom of my shoe ever since I could remember. I quickly take the duck tape off and grab the object. I hold it in my hand and stare at it, and then slowly put the edge onto my arm. I dig it into my skin and watch the blood trickle down my arm. I don't feel the pain anymore. I've done this to long to feel the pain. I take the blade off and repeat the action three more times. After the fourth cut I take the blade and stick it in the cabinet. I look back down at my arm and see the cuts heal but the scars reveal. I wash the blood of my arm, and pull my sleeve down. I walk out of the bathroom and sit down on the bed. A few minuets later I hear a knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A special thanks to _**rosemarygreeneyes

_**I have had writers block for the longest time, and rosemarygreeneyes reviews have been super helpful.**_

_**Now onward with the story!**_

* * *

I stand up from the bed and walk to the door. I'm hesitant to open it at first. Slowly and carefully I open the door to see, Mr. Moody himself, Red Arrow. I look down at the ground, "What do you want?" "Kid told me to come tell you he made lunch for you," the sound of his voice sends a shiver down my spine. I look up at him for a brief second before looking back down, "Um... Can you show me where to go?" I look up and see he is walking down the hallway. He stops and turns around to look at me. "Well are you coming or not," his voice is harsh, but I hurry down the hall after him. I really don't feel like getting lost.

It's really awkward walking with him. Neither one of us were talking. It's so quite. I look over at the archer, "So, why did you change you're name from Speedy to Red Arrow?" He stays silent. "Come on What happen to being Speedy; Green Arrow's awesome sidekick?" He stopped walking. I stopped a couple steps ahead of him," What's wr-" "I WAS NOT A SIDEKICK," he walks toward me, "I WAS HIS PARTNER! HIS APPRENTICE! AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET A LOW LIFE CRIMINAL, WHO SHOULD BE IN JAIL, QUESTION ME ABOUT WHO I WAS OR WHO I AM NOW!" He was standing right in front of me. I looked away from him and to the floor, "I-I'm sorry," I could feel the tears trickling down my face, "I d-didn't mean to offend you in any way. I just wanted to know w-what happened to my favorite superhero?" _Did I just say that to him_? I look up and see him with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean favorite superhero? You're the bad guy, yet, you have a favorite superhero. That makes just about as much sense as Kid becoming friends with a criminal like you." _Ouch. That hurt, but it's true. _"Look let's just forget I said anything." I turn to walk away, but Red grabs my wrist and stops me, "No, tell me why?" I rip my wrist out of his grasp, "Just forget it. Now come on I'm hungry and I don't know where to go."

We get to what looks like a living room and next to it is the kitchen. There are a few people in the room, not including me and Red. On the couch is Superboy and Miss Martian, and in the kitchen was a redheaded boy eating a sandwich. I walk over to him, "Who are you?" The red head snaps his head up toward me. "Oh. You're here. Good. I made you a sandwich," he turns around and grabs a plate from the island behind him, "Here. I didn't know what you liked so I made you a plain ham and cheese sandwich." I look at him confused as he sets the plate in front of me, "Okay... thanks. Now do you mind telling me you're name?" He looks at me confused, then looks down at this clothes. (FYI Mystery dude is wearing a read t-shirt and blue jeans.) His face lights up like the Fourth of July, "My bad. I forgot I changed, and you're new here. Name's West. Wally West. A.K.A Kid Flash." My eyes go wide and mouth becomes ajar. (That means slightly open for those of you that didn't know.) "Y-You trust me with your identity?" Wally smiles, "Yeah. You're part of the team. Why wouldn't I?" "Because she's a criminal." I turn around to see Red walking toward us glaring at me. I turn back toward Wally to see his smile faltering, "Dude you don't have to be so rude. She never wanted to do any of that stuff. She wasn't in control of what her actions." Red walks toward him, "How do you know?" Wally turns to face him, "Because she told me." "And how do you know she wasn't lying to save her own ass from getting thrown into jail, where it should be?" Wally looks down, "I don't," he looks at me then to Red, "but I believe she was telling the truth, and that's enough for me." Red shakes his and walks away and out of the room. Wally sighs and looks down at the ground. I run around the counter and engulf Wally in a hug, "Thank you." He hugs back, "You're welcome." I pull away and walk back around to where my sandwich is.

I'm halfway done with my sandwich when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a smiling Miss Martian, "Hello I'm M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse." I swallow what's in mouth and speak, "Oh. Hi, I'm Hunter Lee." I look behind her and see Superboy standing behind her. "Oh I'm Connor...Connor Kent." "So you're Superman's clone. Nice to meet you finally." Connor looks at me confused, "How did you-" "I was a project of Cadmus long before you were," Connor's eyes go wide, "and this is now my third time seeing you. The first time being my favorite." Connor looks at me confused. "Let me explain. It was six weeks before you escaped. The night before my seventh birthday. I was exploring the underground part of Cadmus and came across you. You only looked as if you were 14. I thought you were like me a person being experiment on. So I let you out, you weren't mean to me like you were to Wally, Aqua Lad, and Robin, you were kind and confused. You explained to me that you were a clone. I felt bad for you. You may not have been born the way I was, but you are still human to me. The entire night we laughed and joked around. Then morning came and the guards came looking for me. When they found me they saw you were out of your pod. They took you away as well as the memory of that night. They also re-programed you, so, if anybody was to take you out of your pod again you would attack them. Our first meeting will always be my favorite even if you don't remember, because you were so innocent and you were the first person to ever really be nice to me." By the end of my explanation Megan had tears in her eyes and Superboy was looking at the ground. "I'm sorry I don't remember." I put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. It's not your fault."


End file.
